Osama!
by Alien Altered
Summary: Just after Osama! the musical, Tony comes to congratulate Maxxie and overhears Sketch and he arguing. Well, that's how it starts... Please read.


Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

Sorry if things are out of order, as in, if events that happened after this are now before.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"You felt something, I know you did. We were meant to be together!"

"I'm gay! When are you going to understand that?!"

"I'm as much like a guy as a girl can get! I love you Maxxie! I know that kiss meant something for you too!"

"NO! I'm gay, and I don't love you. I don't even know who the fuck you are! Stop taking photo's of me. Stop following me. Stop sabotaging my relationships. Stop sleeping with my best friend, and stay the fuck away from me and my friends!!" Sketch reached forward and grabbed Maxxie's head, kissing him forcefully. He pushed her away wiping his mouth. "Get out. You disgust me." Sketch slapped him hard across the face again, and kneed him in the crotch. Maxxie fell to the floor as Sketch ran out in tears. Tony had been listening from outside the door the whole time and as soon as Sketch was gone he ran in to see if Maxxie was okay. Seeing the blonde boy on the ground, Tony helped him up. He'd come in to congratulate Maxxie on the play, not expecting to be witness to the argument.

"Who was that?" Maxxie shook his head.

"My stalker."

The bruise on Maxxie's cheek was already visible as he wiped off the make-up. "I never knew you were such a good singer, Maxx. You were great out there." Maxxie smiled and glanced at Tony.

"Ta." Tony nodded and continued to watch Maxxie wipe away the make-up and felt the need to question more about the girl.

"So, your stalker? Tell me more." Maxx sighed and looked back at Tony.

"I don't know much. She's obsessed with me, and in love with me. She thinks that because she's ... flat, I could love her – apparently she's as close to a boy as a girl can be. She was fucking Anwar for a while, and tried to make him like me. And she tried to sabotage my relationship with James by telling him that **I** was stalking **her**. She slashed my tires and told him that she was my ex-girlfriend, who I was obsessed with. Oh yeah, and she managed to break into my house and sleep under my bed, spying on me; and I didn't even know." Tony walked over and gently touched the forming bruise, in an attempt to calm the angered boy. As angry as Maxxie was, Tony could also tell he was concerned. If this girl would go to the trouble of poisoning Michelle so she could kiss him, what else would she do? "I don't want her to hurt anyone else, just to get me." Tony crouched beside Maxxie but wasn't sure what to say to comfort him, but he didn't need to as Maxxie continued to talk. "I don't know why she's in love with me."

"Maybe, because you're amazing." Maxxie rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off."

"Seriously, Maxx, you're a great dancer, singer, actor, artist, you're smart, funny, and really hot. Of course she's in love with you." Maxxie was so tempted to ask 'If I'm all those things, then why is no one else in love with me?', but he refrained. However, he didn't need to ask out loud for Tony to know what he was thinking. Taking a deep breath, Tony guided Maxxie's face to look at his. Now facing each other, Tony opened his mouth to talk but shook his head once and leant in quickly to press his lips against the other boys. Maxxie pulled back and turned away." Maxxie, I know you're not a hobby, I remember your last speech." Tony said lightly, but completely seriously. "I want to give this a shot." Maxxie didn't want to be hurt, again, but he did want to give it a shot He just had to work out if being with Tony was worth the disappointment and hurt he was sure would eventually come. "Think about it." Tony said as he pushed himself up and left, turning around to once again say, "You were awesome tonight, man. Congrats."

"You're not just going to let him walk away are you?" asked Cassie from the doorway. Maxxie turned and smiled at Cass, quickly giving her a hug.

"You came! Did you like it?"

"Wow Maxxie. You were like totally amazing out there."

"Thanks Cass." Maxxie's smile dropped off his face as Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Think I should?"

"Totally." Biting his bottom lip, Maxxie nodded and kissed Cassie's cheek

"Thanks Cass."

"Wow. Totally. Good luck."

He could see Tony's retreating form walking down the street. "Tony!" But he didn't hear and kept walking. Glancing at his bare feet Maxxie said, "Fuck it." before running to catch up with the brunette. Reaching him, Maxxie spun Tony around and kissed him. Neither could keep the smile of his face as Maxxie nodded. Kissing again, Maxxie thought that maybe they'd be able to make it work. Now, they just had to tell their friends. But when Maxxie slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth neither was thinking about their friends, only about each other.

Once again Smut! But, please tell me what you think.


End file.
